


Safe

by Marshmallowmore



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowmore/pseuds/Marshmallowmore
Summary: Set after S2. What if Veronica wasn't all by herself before Keith joined her in New York?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emtifah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emtifah/gifts), [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/gifts).



> Written for the Fanworks Festivus 2016

“What the hell are you doing here?” Veronica said as she opened her hotel door.

 “Is that a way to greet your boyfriend?”

 “My boyfriend, huh? Now when did you earn that title?” She was only joking but his eyes down casted and he rubbed his neck awkwardly. _Damn Veronica, stop being a bitch._ “Hey, I’m kidding,” she grabbed his hand and tagged him inside. “This is a nice surprise.”

 He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him but he didn’t follow her in. Instead he pulled her to his chest, tucking her hair behind her ear. Veronica felt her face flushing red as she breathed in his aftershave. Her left hand traced his bicep and she squeezed to feel the firm muscles there. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered in her ear, his breath causing a series of goose bumps all over her skin.

 “Already?” Her voice sounded a bit off, not the carefree tone she indented. “It’s been less than twenty-four hours.” She loved this part of him, how romantic he was. How he showed her how much he cared. She wished she could do the same for him. _Someday_.

 “That’s like, a week.” He chuckled in her ear; low and vibrating.

 She moved her head enough to give him a kiss. It was supposed to be chaste; a hello kiss. But he wasted no time as he turned her around, his hips pressing her to the wall. She gasped as she felt his hand stroking her nipple through her thin sleep shirt. Suddenly a series of images went through her mind; she tried to chase them away but they only escalated. Were they memories? Was it her imagination? Laughter echoed, did he mess around with her before he—? Her head felt dizzy. _God I’m going to be sick._ “Get off! Please get off me,” she mumbled and thank god he was always so focused on her. He let go completely and stared into her eyes. The scrutiny felt too much, she was too exposed; she run in the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

 The sound of the water hitting the sink helped her control her breathing. She focused on Logan’s movements. He stopped outside the door and it gave her a sense of safety. _He’s here. Logan is here._

This New York trip was supposed to be a daddy daughter bonding time, away from Neptune. Away from the ugly truths that were revealed and honestly, she didn’t know quite how to deal with everything. Logan was her anchor. He saved her. He loved her. He was hers. Again. _Logan is home._ She smiled to her reflection on the mirror as she turned the water off.

 “I’m sorry,” she said. “I—

 “It’s okay, Veronica. You don’t have to say anything.” His warm voice was like the sweetest lullaby. _Safe. Home._

“But I do. And I want to. To you.” She wouldn’t make sense to anyone else but he knew. She heard him sliding down against the door; his butt made a sound as it hit the floor. He knew she needed the safety of that door. He knew the talk would be easier without him looking at her.

  _Safe. Loved._

Before she opened the can of warms that was her mind, she needed him to know. She needed to tell him.

 “Hey Logan?”

 “Yeah?”

 “I love you.”

 She didn’t need to see him to know he was smiling. He didn’t need to reply.  _Safe._

The end

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to my amazing betas! Sorry this is unbetad but I couldn't make them work for it! Plus it's a surprise! I appreciate your friendship and your help. Always.


End file.
